


No nos dejamos de ver

by rantingprince



Series: Argchiweek2020 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 80's AU, Coming of Age, M/M, homofobia internalizada, menciones de homofobía, pero super suave todo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: Manuel y Martín son vecinos, ese es el centro de su amistad. Eso y que Martín tiene la única televisión del barrio.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Argchiweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	No nos dejamos de ver

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3 del argchiweek2020. El título es de Con un solo zapato no se puede caminar - Gepe.

Todos en el barrio sabían que Martín tenía un televisor nuevo antes de que su papá hubiese llegado con el aparato. Martín lo había presumido sin pausa durante al menos un mes antes, prometiéndole a todos en algún punto que podrían ir a ver los partidos a su casa si se empeñaban en caerle bien. 

Manuel hizo una mueca la primera vez que lo escuchó, cruzándose de brazos en un intento por darse algo que hacer, por recordarse que la televisión no era tan importante. Su mamá le había dicho varias veces, a lo largo de ese mismo mes, que nunca iba a gastar esa cantidad de plata en algo tan tonto: Ni aunque la tuviera, Manuel. No preguntes tonteras—decía. 

— Me da lo mismo —dijo Manuel aquella vez. Tenía apenas doce años, pero se conocía con Martín desde los seis, lo que era una pequeña eternidad a esa edad.

— Mentiroso —se rió Martín ruidosamente. — Igual te dejo ir si me lo pedís bien.

Los demás niños hicieron ruidos de asentimiento, algunos se rieron también. Manuel escuchó a alguien decir que quizá no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, que era Manuel, el de la mamá rara, que seguro ni sabe qué es.

Martín miró a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. El patio del colegio estaba lleno de niños corriendo, y su grupo, parados a un costado de la cancha, aún sudados luego de haber estado jugando.

— Me da lo mismo —repitió Manuel, mirando mal a los amigos de Martín, y luego al mismo Martín, que parecía incapaz de decidirse por una expresión.

Esa tarde, igual que todas las tardes desde que habían entrado al mismo colegio, Martín y Manuel caminaron juntos de regreso, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada en la media hora de caminata. 

— Igual podés venir —dijo Martín, alzando la voz por encima del ruido que hacía la reja de Manuel cada vez que tenía que sacudirla para abrir.— Cuando no haya nadie —añadió, mirando a la calle.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Manuel, desconfiado.

— Porque hay un partido el fin de semana. —dijo Martín, subiendo los hombros.

Manuel asintió en silencio, aceptando la explicación como una verdad simple. Había un partido, por supuesto que quería verlo.

— No voy a hacer nada por ti —dijo, para estar seguro.

Martín resopló una risa, acomodándose el bolso.

— Igual nunca hacés nada Manuel.

* * *

La televisión de Martín era tan grande como un mueble. Manuel entró a una tienda de electrodomésticos unas semanas después de verla por primera vez, esperando encontrar una parecida para saciar una curiosidad sin nombre que había empezado a desarrollar desde la primera vez que su mamá había rechazado la idea. Entró con la idea de parecer un cliente y ver opciones a la versión de Martín, pero aun así se paseó por toda la tienda antes de ir a los televisores, que estaban todos apilados al fondo. No todos tenían una parte de abajo como el de Martín, de hecho, el modelo exacto no estaba, pero había uno parecido al medio de todo, con un cartelito amarillo brillante que decía el precio en gruesas líneas de plumón negro. El número fue casi incomprensible para él, incluso se imaginó a su mamá escandalizándose si se lo contaba, aún cuando Manuel no tenía ninguna intención de contarle.

Había muchas cosas que no le contaba a su mamá a esa edad. Incluidas las tardes viendo televisión en la casa de Martín, los dos sentados en el piso de la sala de estar. Sus zapatillas chocando a veces, y la mamá de Martín trayendo galletas caseras y vasos con jugo de naranja que lo hacían sentir vergüenza de no hacer algo él también.

— Déjalos ahí —decía Martín, poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que Manuel trataba de lavar loza en su casa.

La mayoría de las veces terminaba haciéndole caso, pero la mamá de Martín siempre elogiaba lo bien portado que era.

Su mamá se habría reído, pero Manuel solo aceptaba los elogios con la misma incomodidad avergonzada con la que recibía las galletas y los jugos. 

Aún cuando sus visitas eran seguidas, Manuel tenía cuidado de no aparecer si sabía que los amigos del colegio de Martín iban a ir. Aún jugaba con ellos en los recreos, el futbol y la tele eran mundos distintos a fin de cuentas, pero le daba vergüenza que lo vieran ahí después de su insistencia en que no le importaba. Martín incluso lo había invitado, una o dos veces, pero Manuel se inventaba algo obvio para rechazarlo hasta que Martín simplemente dejó de preguntar.

Parte de él lo prefería así, contento de que fueran solo ellos dos y las visitas ocasionales de la mamá de Martín. 

* * *

Unos meses luego del cumpleaños quince de Manuel, su padrastro compró una televisión usada para poner en la sala de estar. Según su mamá era el intento de Antonio de llevarse bien con él, pero Manuel no pensaba lo mismo.

Odiaba a Antonio desde que se había ido a vivir con ellos hace un año y medio, y también odiaba la tele, así que hacía un esfuerzo por no usarla nunca. Por no mirarla en las pocas cenas familiares que tenían, por no dejar en evidencia lo mucho que la había querido años antes. Antonio no tenía un espacio en el micro-universo de su casa, y Manuel quería que lo supiera, aún cuando no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Su hermanastra era una zona en la que aún no estaba decidido. Quizá la quería más que a su mamá, o quizá no podía soportarla, Manuel nunca estaba realmente seguro al respecto porque Tiare tampoco parecía haberlo decidido ella misma.

En ese tiempo Martín tenía una Commodore 64 nueva. Manuel había aprendido a jugar viéndolo, y Martín no le había pedido que hiciera nada en especial para dejarlo jugar, pero luego de la aparición de una tele en su propia casa Manuel había empezado a hacer algo de todas formas: con la plata que había juntado de ayudar en el almacén de su tía se había comprando casettes para grabarle juegos a Martín desde la radio.

(Y un mixtape también, aunque ese no lo había entregado al final.)

No era tanto un plan, sino una idea vaga de que hacer eso iba a permitirle tener un lugar en la sala de estar de Martín aún si ya tenía su propio televisor. Y había resultado así, incluso si Martín lo había mirado extraño cuando le comentó lo que había hecho.

— Siempre estás acá —dijo Martín una tarde.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó Manuel, intentando ignorar cómo su estomago se apretaba y su cara comenzaba a calentarse, desde el cuello a las orejas, de pura vergüenza. Siempre era vergüenza con él, esa era la emoción en la que terminaban todas las demás, sin importar cómo intentara ignorarla.

— No —respondió Martín, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como si la idea le fuera ofensiva.— No dije eso.

Manuel subió los hombros, mirando con aún más atención la pantalla de la televisión. 

Martín se quedó callado por unos minutos más, lo suficiente como para que Manuel creyera que la conversación había terminado ahí. Esperaba que la conversación terminara ahí, porque no estaba listo para lidiar con el resto de las cosas que podían venir, de la misma forma en que no estaba listo para lidiar con su propia familia o las amistades tentativas que había hecho con sus compañeros de curso ahora que ya no cursaban en la misma letra.

— Tengo una fiesta mañana —comentó Martín, con una voz desinteresada.

— Está bien —respondió Manuel, perdiendo el juego casi al mismo tiempo.— ¿Acá o te invitaron a otro lado?

— Otro lado. La piba de la que te hablé —dijo Martín, pegándole suavemente con el costado de su pie.— Sos pésimo. Ya, sale, me toca.

Manuel se hizo a un lado, apoyando ambas manos en el piso para poder echarse hacia atrás. Le dolía el trasero de estar sentado en el piso, pero aún así nunca quería sentarse en el sillón a jugar.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo.

Martín se atoró con su propia saliva.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que siempre hablas de ella po’ —dijo Manuel, risueño.— Eres super obvio. Seguro ya lo sabe.

— Solo queres hacerme perder —siseó Martín, apretando los botones con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus pómulos y su nariz habían comenzado a mancharse de parches rosados, especialmente evidentes por lo pálido de su piel.

Manuel sonrió para sus adentros, mirando satisfecho cómo su mejor amigo perdía, apenas unos segundos después.

* * *

Manuel siempre había sido un niño problemático (si uno le preguntaba a su madre), pero la primera pelea real en la que estuvo no pasó sino hasta los dieciséis años, luego de que un compañero de curso lo acusara de ser homosexual. 

El contexto era borroso, en medio del alcohol, y la música muy fuerte, y las nubes de cigarro que se habían acumulado en la sala de estar de la casa en la que estaban. Él y Martín habían ido juntos a la fiesta, siempre lo hacían cuando Manuel aceptaba ir, pero se habían separado casi al mismo tiempo que habían entrado porque Victoria estaba ahí. Manuel ni siquiera le había dicho algo a Martín cuando la vieron. Era lo natural nada más, lo esperado.

Él mismo se había dedicado a la piscola, al cigarro, y a un par de conversaciones que no iba a recordar al día siguiente. Quizá le había sonreído a alguien, quizá había bailado con alguien más antes de estar ahí, poniendo su cuerpo entre uno de sus compañeros y una mujer cuyo nombre no conocía. Recordaba haberse metido ahí, pero la motivación inicial se sentía un poco borrosa. Ella estaba gritando, él estaba empujándola, y Manuel simplemente estaba ahí, un poco más presente que el resto de sus pares, un poco menos distraído que los demás.

No estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a gritarse, pero recordaba con claridad el pitido en sus oídos luego de la palabra maricón. Después del silencio de sus pares y alguien bajando la música. 

Manuel dio el primer golpe, y después no supo más hasta que los separaron. Martín estaba ahí entonces, mirándolo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, igual que la mayoría de los presentes en realidad, pero el resto no le importaba, el resto eran el ruido de fondo, acompañando la vergüenza y la sensación de que iba a vomitar.

Se levantó sin ayuda, aún cuando Martín intentó ayudarlo. Quizá le dijo algo cuando rechazó la mano que le estaban ofreciendo, no estaba seguro. Su cuerpo se sentía ajeno a él; había demasiados Manueles intentando controlar sus piernas, y sus manos y su boca, demasiados como para poder decidir claramente qué iba a hacer o cómo iba a hacerlo. 

La única idea que quedaba en su cabeza era salir, y después de eso, una vez el aire frio en sus pulmones lo había ayudado a volver a algún tipo de centro, aliviando el calor en su cara y sus manos, todo lo que quería era irse. Podía volver caminando, todos vivían tan cerca, qué eran veinte minutos caminando a las cuatro de la mañana si ni siquiera había llevado su billetera para que alguien le pudiera robar. 

Su mamá probablemente habría hecho un escándalo si hubiera estado ahí para verlo saltar la reja de la casa perfectamente respetable de su compañero. Le tenía miedo a la noche, igual que muchos de los adultos en su vida, pero Manuel le tenía más miedo a quedarse ahí y tratar de explicar qué había pasado cuando ni siquiera él lo sabía con claridad.

— ¡Manuel! —Gritó Martín desde el otro lado de la reja.— ¿Qué hacés boludo? 

Estaba respirando agitado, por algún motivo eso era lo que más llamó la atención de Manuel en ese momento. Lo único que lo hizo notar que él también estaba respirando así.

— Me voy —respondió, aturdido.

— ¿Sos imbécil? Entrate -le ordenó Martín, haciendo un ruido frustrado con la garganta.— ¿Cómo saltaste? Sos un ebrio no un mono, Manuel por la mierda.

Manuel lo miró intentar saltar la reja y fallar. Una, dos veces, antes de concluir que Martín había tomado tanto como él, quizá más. 

— Esperate, voy a pedir las llaves y nos vamos. —Dijo Martín desde el piso, apuntando a Manuel con una mano.— Espérame.

— No hueón, quédate. Está la Vicki —dijo Manuel, haciendo un gesto con la mano.— Andate con ella.

Martín lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y Manuel escuchó la palabra de nuevo en su cabeza, igual de clara que hace unos minutos atrás.

Maricón.

— Me voy. —dijo, sintiéndose estúpido. El calor estaba volviendo de a poco, sus manos ardían.

— Manuel —dijo Martín, deliberadamente lento.— Voy a ir a buscar las llaves. No te vayas

— No.

— Espérame. Son diez minutos boludo.

— Yaa, bueno —dijo Manuel, desviando la vista.

Martín lo miró unos segundos antes de levantarse. 

— Ya —repitió, aunque no parecía convencido.

Manuel se dijo a si mismo que esos segundos habían sido Martín reconociendo que le había mentido, y decidiendo que no valía la pena insistir más. Al menos eso esperaba cuando comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa.

* * *

Manuel evitó a Martín la siguiente semana, de la misma forma en que el resto de sus compañeros había comenzado a evitarlo a él. Nadie quería reconocer su existencia los días después de la fiesta, excepto un tal Joaquín que se había acercado a hablar con él después de clases el viernes de esa primera semana.

Él también había estado en la fiesta, aunque Manuel ni siquiera sabía su nombre antes de que se le acercara esa tarde. Era delgado, demasiado delgado quizá, con una nariz prominente y el pelo lleno de rulos castaños.

— Le dejaste un ojo morado al Roberto —le dijo, con una sonrisa. 

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Nada —dijo.— Felicitarte.

Manuel miró a su alrededor, a la sala de clases vacía y las macas del “MARICÓN” y los dibujos de penes que alguien había rallado en su pupitre. Roberto, probablemente. El profesor lo había hecho limpiarlo en la mañana, pero no había salido todo.

Resopló, sonriendo inevitablemente ante la idea de que eso fuera razón de una felicitación por parte de este niño que ni siquiera le llegaba a la nariz.

— ¿Te molesta? —Preguntó, diciéndose firmemente que era de amable nomás.

Joaquín levantó los hombros.

— A veces. —dijo, mirando hacia las marcas de lápiz en su mesa.— Como a ti. —añadió, más bajo.

— No soy marica —dijo Manuel, subiendo un poco la voz.

Joaquín lo miró entonces. Manuel jamás se había considerado menos, no era como Martín, rodeado de amigos y amigas, no era como Roberto, que tenía su propio grupo y una novia dispuesta a perdonarlo cuando se le pasaba la mano al tomar, pero nunca había pensado en si mismo como una minoría en medio de todos esos peces gordos de la vida social, no hasta ese momento al menos.

De alguna forma alguien como Joaquín lo había considerado un igual ¿Y quién era Manuel para negarselo? Sin amigos ni alguien que fuera a pararse por él.

— Tu sí —murmuró, pestañeando varias veces.

La mirada de ese extraño se sentía como una revelación, como una realidad que nunca se había permitido imaginar siquiera, y Manuel no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso. 

— ¿No te da vergüenza? —preguntó, antes de poder contenerse.

— No —dijo Joaquín, levantando el mentón.— ¿Por qué debería?

Manuel asintió, medio aturdido.

— Vamos. Te invito una bebida. —dijo, sin saber bien el por qué. Quizá había algo en el coraje tembloroso con el que ese extraño se había parado frente a él, sin negar su acusación, o quizá era el efecto de pasar tantos días sin hablar con nadie que no fuera su familia; Manuel no estaba seguro de querer saberlo realmente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Joaquín, entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado.

— Para felicitarte, yo cacho. —dijo, subiendo los hombros.— Si no quieres da lo mismo. —añadió, tomando el tirante de su mochila.

Joaquín lo siguió fuera del salón.

* * *

Martín apareció en su casa una semana más tarde. Manuel lo fue a recibir a la reja con el estómago revuelto y la vaga idea de que aún podía pretender que no estaba en casa, aunque cualquier fantasía de hacer eso desapareció tan pronto como lo vio ahí, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se veía irritado, aunque Manuel suponía que era natural si hasta lo había ido a buscar para decírselo.

Parte de él se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con los rumores de ellos dos, o peor, los que habían empezado a aparecer después de que decidiera seguir hablándole a Joaquín.

— No puedo creer que me hiciste venir a tu casa boludo —dijo Martín a modo de saludo.— Abreme.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué crees? —preguntó Martín de vuelta, rodando los ojos.— A hablar. A saber si seguías vivo. Abreme.

Manuel obedeció de mala gana, golpeando la reja con un poco más de fuerza que lo estrictamente necesario. Su hermana estaba adentro, pero ni su mamá ni Antonio habían llegado aún.

— Me dejaste botado. Te dije que iba a ir a buscar las llaves —dijo Martín una vez estuvieron frente a frente, dandole un golpe sin ganas en el hombro.— ¡Hasta salí a buscarte, a ver si seguías cerca! Pero no, te desapareciste. Igual que esta semana.

— Te dije que me iba a ir solo —respondió Manuel encogiéndose de hombros mientras le ponía llave a la reja.

— ¿Y en la semana?

Manuel se quedó callado, mirando a la reja.

— ¿Es por lo que te dijo el imbécil de Roberto? Boludo no importa. Yo sé que no es verdad —dijo Martín.

Manuel pensó en Joaquín, en la seguridad con la que le había dicho que si. En el orgullo extraño con el que le hablaba de los lugares que había encontrado para gente como él y otras cosas que Manuel nunca estaba seguro de aceptar totalmente. Se preguntó si Martín sería amigo de Joaquín, pero ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

— Si es por los rumores, te digo que lo estás haciendo peor ahora que te juntás con el joto del curso —añadió Martín, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— ¿Sabías de los rumores? —preguntó Manuel, mirándolo incrédulo. 

— Algo —admitió, mirando hacia el piso— Si tuvieras más amigos habrías sabido antes —añadió, mirándolo.— No tu nuevo amigo, los normales.

— Es normal. —respondió Manuel automáticamente.

Martín lo miró con duda, sonriendo un poco por primera vez desde que llegó a su casa.

— No, pero en serio. 

— En serio. —dijo Manuel entredientes.

Martín entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo fijamente hasta que Manuel tuvo que desviar la mirada, incómodamente consciente del calor que se estaba acumulando en sus orejas. Probablemente había comenzado a ponerse rojo.

— Ya —gruñó Martín, caminando hacia la casa.

— ¡Oye!

— No me importa si sos joto —dijo Martín, firme y claro, con la mano en la puerta de su casa.

— ¡No lo digas tan fuerte! —alegó Manuel, mirando dentro de la casa para asegurarse de que Tiare no estuviera ahí.

Martín rodó los ojos, entrando antes. 

— ¿Cuando compraron una tele?

* * *

Su familia se mudó un año después, luego de que su mamá y Antonio se casaran oficialmente. Tiare había sido la niña de las flores, a pesar de estar muy grande para eso, y Manuel había caminado con su mamá hacia el altar, sintiéndose ligeramente enfermo todo el camino. 

— Podrías intentar sonreír —susurró su mamá mientras caminaban por el centro de la iglesia.

— Sonríe tú, es tú matrimonio —respondió Manuel, apretándole el brazo.

Su mamá sonrió, tocándole el brazo con cariño.

— Te ves guapo, Manuel.

Manuel la miró entonces, sintiéndose culpable por no estar feliz.

— Tu igual —respondió, incómodo.

* * *

Habían mantenido en contacto a través del telefono, aunque era un contacto flojo y ocasional, parecido en frecuencia a un eclipse. Hablaban a veces, manteniendo silencios largos que ninguno de los dos sabía rellenar, para luego empezar de nuevo con todo lo que estaba al rededor de sus vidas, de los amigos, de las clases, de la universidad.

Martín había entrado a estudiar medicina, Manuel estaba en literatura desperdiciando su vida de acuerdo a Antonio, que de todas formas lo estaba ayudando a pagar lo que no cubría la beca. Esa era su vida por encima. La vida de la cual podía hablar por el telefono de la casa, riéndose en los momentos adecuados si le preguntaban por una novia o por el futuro.

El resto del tiempo pasaba en un mundo alternativo, en una idea que solo había crecido a partir de esa primera vez de escuchar la palabra maricón. O quizá desde esa primera vez que había decidido invitar a Joaquín a tomar una bebida en vez de darle un golpe. Fuera como fuese, era un mundo privado a pesar de estar lleno de gente, y aunque Manuel aún no se atrevía a hacer más que conversar y tomar unas copas con extraños, se había vuelto una costumbre ir a las discos y los bares que Joaquín le recomendaba. 

Era su secreto. Ni siquiera se lo había admitido al propio Joaquín, por muy suyas que fuesen las recomendaciones. Quizá por eso es que cuando vio a Martín, y Martín lo vio a él, el estómago le subió a la garganta, impidiéndole respirar bien. El hombre a su lado estaba hablándole, pero Manuel no podía escuchar nada por encima del pitido en sus oídos, mucho menos cuando Martín comenzó a caminar hacia él.

No lo sabe, —pensó Manuel, disculpándose con el extraño (¿Carlos? ¿Camilo? No estaba seguro) antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección al baño.

— ¡Manuel! —gritó Martín, por encima de la música y las conversaciones. Como si ellos fuesen los únicos en ese lugar.

— Martín —dijo Manuel, bajando la cara para no tener que ver directamente a la gente que los estaba mirando.

Martín parecía feliz, eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía saberlo, que no existían las discos exclusivamente gay.

Gay era una palabra tan difícil de pensar, pero era la palabra correcta, era la palabra más real que había usado alguna vez para describirse a si mismo y no podía evitar preguntarse si sería la palabra que Martín estaba viendo escrita en su cara, en su ropa, en el lugar en el que estaban.

— Qué coincidencia —dijo Martín, mirando a su alrededor hasta que la gente dejó de mirarlos.— Nunca pensé que iba a encontrarte acá.

— ¿Vienes seguido? —preguntó Manuel, frunciendo el ceño.

Martín le sonrió, se veía guapo, más confiado que nunca en su chaqueta de cuero y pantalones ajustados. Manuel se recordó, con cierta maldad, que probablemente había venido a ligar también.

— Es primera vez —dijo Martín, sonriéndole avergonzado, como si estuviera contándole un secreto. Y quizá lo era, a fin de cuentas, para Manuel siempre había sido un secreto.— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— Ya. Bueno. —dijo Manuel, tragando saliva.

La situación era totalmente nueva, pero en cierta parte de si mismo había una sensación nostálgica de estar con Martín, de mirarlo sonreír, de inclinarse hacia él en la barra y ofrecerle su propia versión de una sonrisa. 

* * *

Martín lo besó por primera vez dentro del baño de una discoteque cuyo nombre Manuel no podía recordar bien, varios meses después. 

Estaban metidos en uno de los cubículos, Manuel haciendo equilibrio con las rodillas en la tapa del WC, y los brazos apoyados en los hombros de Martín. Ambos ebrios, de licor y un poco de adrenalina quizá. Manuel apenas podía creer que habían bailado juntos en público, como si no fuera razón suficiente para una golpiza en el mejor de los casos, para irse presos en el peor. Como si no hubiera ningún peligro, solo ellos dos en un mundo alternativo que Manuel no había notado que existía hasta que ya estaban en él, totalmente sumergidos, ahogándose.

— Martín… Martín —susurró entre besos, sin saber bien qué iba a decir. 

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Martín sin apenas separar sus labios.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y ambos se callaron, mirándose repentinamente sobrios. Afuera, a escasos metros se escuchaban las risas de los dos hombres que entraron, y el goteo de su orina recordándoles con violencia donde estaban. 

Martín apretó sus costados con fuerza cuando Manuel comenzó a tratar de acomodarse, claramente nervioso. Manuel le tiró el pelo de la nuca en respuesta, medio tentado a decirle algo.

Los ruidos se fueron como habían llegado, pero el efecto del miedo aún estaba demasiado fresco como para volver a lo que habían dejado a medias. Manuel apoyó la frente en el hombro de Martín, respirando profundo, una, dos veces, antes de volver a levantar la cabeza.

Martín se rió casi sin ruido cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, y Manuel sonrió también, incapaz de resistirse.

— Podemos ir a otro lado —dijo Martín, levantando las cejas.— Puedes venir a mi casa. Mi mamá siempre me pregunta por ti.

— No me hables de tu mamá —pidió Manuel, sonriendo a pesar de si mismo.

— Ven conmigo. —dijo Martín, acercándose un poco más.

Manuel respiró profundo, intentando controlar los retorcijones ansiosos en su estómago, y la sensación general de que Martín era huracán pasando a su alrededor.

— Vamos a un motel mejor. —murmuró bajito, ofreciéndole una sonrisa insegura.— No creo que pueda mirar a tu mamá si… bueno, contigo. En tu casa. 

Martín se rió, apretándolo. Sus manos se sentían calientes en los costados de sus caderas, incluso por encima de sus jeans.

— Yo salgo primero —dijo Martín, enderezándose.— Te espero en la puerta.

* * *

Manuel no pretendía explicarle nada a su mamá el día que se mudó al departamento que había arrendado con Martín. Ni siquiera le había hablado de la posibilidad de que eso pasara antes, simplemente llegó del trabajo un día, y le pidió que se sentara a conversar con él en la sala de estar, donde aún estaba la televisión de perilla que había comprado Antonio hace tantos años atrás. 

Sus aventuras con Martín siempre habían sido un secreto entre ellos, aunque Manuel no tenía una razón real cuando era un niño, y de adulto probablemente nunca iba a estar listo para decirle la verdad de su amistad.

— Lo sabía —dijo su mamá después de que le confesara que iba a irse esa noche, apretando las manos en torno a su taza.

— ¿Perdón?

— Sabía que te ibas a ir. Has estado guardando ropa desde hace meses Manuel. Tu mamá no es tonta —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.— Pensé que quizá tenías una polola escondida.

— No tengo.

— Tienes un pololo —dijo, como si la última palabra tuviera un sabor extraño en su boca, arrugando la nariz y todo. 

Manuel apretó los dientes.

— Es un amigo, mamá. Martín.

— No soy tonta Manuel. 

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando distraídamente los comerciales de la televisión, que hace algún tiempo había empezado a sonar un poco como estática.

— Deberías traerlo a cenar —dijo su mamá finalmente, golpeando la taza contra la mesa.— Vas a traerlo a cenar —se corrigió, mirando el calendario que tenía colgado en la pared.— El viernes. 

— Sabes que soy un adulto, ¿verdad? No tengo que hacerte caso —dijo Manuel, frunciendo el ceño.

— Si, Manuel. Ahora andate, que va a empezar la teleserie.

* * *

El departamento solo tenía un colchón, dos tazas, una tetera vieja que la mamá de Martín les había regalado, un vhs y una televisión que Manuel no sabía que existía hasta que llegó allá.

— Si te portas bien, me puedo traer el sega también. —dijo Martín, alzando las cejas. 

Manuel resopló una risa, sacándose la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, tan falsamente espaciosa ahora que estaba totalmente vacía. Su mamá le había preguntado si quería muebles, le había propuesto incluso que le pidiera el auto a Antonio para llevarse su propia cama, pero Manuel se negó.

Había algo especial en que fueran solo las cosas que ellos podían traer.

— No voy a hacer nada —dijo, pateando los zapatos a un costado antes de sentarse en el colchón.

Martín rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

— Vos nunca hacés nada, Manuel. —dijo, poniendo empujandolo con las rodillas.— Tenés suerte de que soy tan generoso. Y de que estás bueno también.

Manuel se rió, inevitablemente consiente del calor que se había empezado a esparcir desde sus orejas hasta el centro de su rostro.

— No te pongas gay.

— Puedo ponerme peor, papá.

Manuel hizo un ruido al fondo de la garganta, tapándose la cara en un intento por controlar la vergüenza, repentina, ruidosa y salvaje que había empezado a subir por su esófago. Martín se rió con fuerza, sentándose apenas lo suficiente como para darle un beso en las manos.

— Ven —dijo, aún risueño.— Veamos una película para celebrar. 

Manuel se dejó llevar al colchón, relajando su cuerpo parte por parte hasta que el mundo se había disuelto y solo quedaban ellos dos y los colores ligeramente opacos de la transmisión nacional; silenciosamente seguro de que había seguido un camino recto hasta lo inevitable de ese momento, y ese lugar.


End file.
